


My Life May Be A Soap Opera

by inuko678



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Other members might appear, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Some Plot, Teacher AU, jaehyun has no job, nct 127, taeyong is a teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Taeyong is trying his best to juggle being a teacher and having a boyfriend.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	1. Hot Shower

"Jaehyunnie, I have to get in the shower," Taeyong moaned out, though he continued to grind his barely covered ass back into Jaehyun's stiffie. His own erection peeking behind the hem of his oversized shirt, dripping precum onto the younger's tummy. Jaehyun's large hands gripped at the elder's hips and rolled his own up, rubbing his covered cock against his boyfriend's bum. 

Jaehyun looked up at the man above him, eyes clouded over with lust. "Baby, why now?" he growled out. Taeyong looked down at his boyfriend through thick eyelashes, "Because I have to get ready for work," he replied. Jaehyun's skilled fingers made quick work of the handful of buttons keeping the elder's long dark blue sleep shirt closed. It was actually Jaehyun's, but Taeyong had stolen it long, long ago. He said he liked the feel of satin against his skin and Jaehyun thought he looked incredibly sexy in it. Win-win.

He opened the sleep shirt wide, pushing it off the man's shoulders a bit. He licked his lips and let his eyes travel up the spanse of bare glowing skin revealed to him. He wanted nothing more than to eat Taeyong up at the moment, starting with that pretty pink cock staring right at him. "Not yet," he argued as he let his hands glide up his boyfriend's torso.

"I have to Jaehyun," Taeyong insisted, his own hands loosely wrapping around the younger's wrists. Jaehyun shooed Taeyong's hands away before reaching up to tug at the horizontal bars poking through Taeyong's pert nipples. "One more time," he pleaded rolling his hips up again and pulling harder at the bars between his fingers.

"Ah fuck," Taeyong groaned and arched into the younger's hands, that shit hurt but it felt amazing. He ALMOST gave in, but he knew he couldn't. He gripped Jaehyun's wrists pnce more and shoved his hands away.

"No Jaehyunnie, the shower is already running," he argued back, "If the water goes cold I will destroy you." Jaehyun glared up at his boyfriend, reaching up to grab the back of his neck and pulling him down to eye level. "Yong, please," he easily begged before messily kissing his boyfriend. He ran his tongue over the elder's bottom lip before pushing it into his mouth. Taeyong whimpered into his boyfriend's open mouth when the younger's fingers found his piercings again. Jaehyun knew that drove him insane.

Taeyong bit at Jaehyun's chin and rested his forehead against the younger's, breathing heavily. "Jung Jaehyun, if I don't get up now I'll be late," he tried to reason. He mentally cursed Jaehyun out as he pressed his swollen lips down against the younger's. "Gonna be late," he whined out again before biting down on his boyfriend's top lip, tugging it viciously. He was a walking contradiction, but his boyfriend knew just what to do to turn him into a mess.

Jaehyun grinned and tucked his face into his boyfriend's soft neck, "Call out," he simply said and nipped at the skin there. He harshly twisted the bars impaling the elder's nipples. Taeyong groaned loudly and raked his blunt fingernails down his boyfriend's sides leaving bright red tracks. "You want me to ditch my babies so you can get your dick wet?" he breathily asked him. Taeyong was a 3rd grade teacher and he loved every moment of it. 

Jaehyun laughed into his boyfriend's Adam's apple, drowning a bit in his natural rose petal scent. He bit at the protruding part of the elder's neck. "But it's so hard," he said to him. Taeyong snatched the younger's hands from his nips and sat up, "So is mine, but my daddy isn't rich like yours so I have to go to work," he said as he climbed off his boyfriend's hot body. He didn't bother to button his shirt back up, it was going in the hamper anyway. "Fucking trust fund baby," he muttered out in milde annoyance.

Jaehyun reached out and snagged his boyfriend's slim wrist, "Wait, I thought I was your daddy," he said through a smug dimpled smile, "At least that's what you said to me last night." "Fuck you," Taeyong snapped as he snatched away, "I'll be in the shower." He turned on his heels and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jaehyun chuckled at his boyfriend and tucked his hands behind his head. Jaehyun closed his eyes, hoping maybe he could sleep off the hard-on he was harboring in his pants. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and frowned, all he could think about was his man sopping wet and covered in suds. He would find no relief until he was buried inside of the elder.

He sucked his teeth and slid out of Taeyong's bed and tiptoed to the bathroom door. He pushed it open and slipped inside. He was thankful that the shower walls were frosted so he wouldn't be spotted. He quickly stripped out of his sticky pajama bottoms and then pushed the sliding door aside. Taeyong jumped when he saw the younger's head poke into the stall. "Room for one more?" Jaehyun asked as he entered the shower stall.

Taeyong nearly lept out of his skin at the intrusion. "SHIT! You scared me you big jerk!" he snapped as he clutched at his heart. Jaehyun grinned as he fully stepped into the stall. Taeyong glared at his boyfriend and pushed his wet soft pink hair out of his face, slicking it back behind his ears. Jaehyun moved behind the elder with a mischievous smile plastered across his pretty face.

"Jaehyun, no!" Taeyong childishly whined out, "I need to shower." He tried to elbow the younger away. Jaehyun dodged his arm and pulled his boyfriend's back against his chest, "And I need to cum," he retorted. Taeyong tried to wriggle free, but his boyfriend was much larger and much stronger. He sighed and stopped fighting. 

"If I suck you off will you leave me alone?" he tried to bargain. Jaehyun shook his head, "No." He nipped at the back of his boyfriend's neck. "Why? You can cum and I can shower," the elder said simply. Another nip. "I really want to fuck you, Yong," he replied.

Taeyong said nothing so Jaehyun continued, "I need to fuck you." He licked a striped through the shower droplets on Taeyong's shoulder, "I want to cum inside of you." "Fuck. You're such a drama queen," Taeyong growled lowly. With the way Jaehyun was talking to him and the big dick pressed into his spine, he was ready to give in. Then Jaehyun whimpers out, "Please?" "But work," Taeyong said desperately.

Jaehyun bit at his shoulder this time. "A quickie," he offered, "You'll get to work on time...warm and full."

Taeyong rolled his eyes and elbowed his boyfriend again, "I fucking hate you," he grumbled out. Jaehyun laughed and turned the elder in his arms. "I love you too," he said and then kissed his boyfriend's cherry lips again. Jaehyun reached over Taeyong into the caddy hanging from the shower head and pulled out the bottle of lube he knew was kept there. That man kept lube everywhere.

'Safe sex is the best sex,' echoed in Jaehyun's ears in Taeyong's fatherly-like tone.

Taeyong snagged the bottle and popped the cap as Jaehyun held his hand out. Taeyong dripped some of the gel on his fingertips. Jaehyun pushed Taeyong back against the tiled wall. He hooked his boyfriend's knee over his elbow and hiked a leg into the air. With no warning, he pushed two fingers inside his boyfriend's opening with practiced ease. Taeyong moaned loudly and let his head rest against the wall. 

"Put your mouth on me Jae," he requested as he draped his arms over the younger's shoulders. Jaehyun immediately dipped down and wrapped his lips around one of the elder's abused nipples. Taeyong whimpered and dug his nails into his boyfriend's skin, "Fuck yes." Jaehyun bit at the piercing and pushed in another two fingers, bringing the grand total to four wiggling digits.

"You are literally about to swallow my hand whole," Jaehyun said roughly digging his fingers in. He could make out the loud squelching sound an octave higher than the running water. 

Taeyong groaned and arched his back. "And it feels so good Jaehyunnie," he encouraged as he pulled his boyfriend closer, "Your fingers are so long." Jaehyun gave the elder another sloppy kiss. "How can a person who teaches kids be such a little slut?" Taeyong gave a deep laugh and shamelessly said, "I'm a slut for you." Jaehyun kissed him again. "I know, baby," he said, "Because you're a good boy."

"Jaehyun," Taeyong panted out. "Hmm?" the younger hummed out. "Please fuck me now," Taeyong requested. Jaehyun chuckled, "Well since you asked so nicely," he replied. He pulled his hand free and turned the elder to face the tiled wall. He lined himself up with one hand and put the other on Taeyong's shoulder. "Brace yourself," he warned, but was already sliding into him.

Taeyong groaned loudly as he was filled. Jaehyun grabbed ahold of the elder's wrists, pulling his arms back and slammed his powerful hips forward. Taeyong moaned out his boyfriend's name and rested his cheek and chest against the cool wall. His back dipped as he poked his bottom out more, wanting Jaehyun to go deeper. Jaehyun marveled at how the other man's body contorted in front of him, he wished he could stretch that way.

"How does it feel Taeyongie-ah?" he asked through a smile. His hips surged forward in a steady pace and the tight hold on his boyfriend's wrists kept him firmly in place. "Harder," came his boyfriend's breathy response. Jaehyun chuckled moved his grip on his boyfriend's arms, gripping at his elbows now. The tighter hold had Taeyong being pulled back from the wall and his back arching deeper.

Jaehyun whipped his wet hair out of is face and pistoned his hips forward again, harder and faster. He harshly yanked Taeyong back to meet his thrusts each time. He could easily hear their wet skin slapping over the raining water. Taeyong moaned loudly as his hips began to move back and forth on their own. It was an awkward position, no doubt, he felt like flamingo and his back was starting to cramp but he kept it arched and his ass out because Jaehyun was reaching unknown depths this morning.

"Baby I'm gonna come," Jaehyun moaned hotly into the elder's ear. His hips slowed down, he was trying to preserve for just a little while longer. He let go of Taeyong's arms and dropped his hands down to his boyfriend's hips again. Taeyong grunted and braced his hands on the wall. The younger pulled Taeyong's hips to meet his as he sped up again. "I'm gonna come too, Jae," Taeyong alerted him.

Jaehyun's strong hand found the elder's throat, pulling him back to his chest, "Come then baby." The sudden chokehold and deep domineering voice in his ear had Taeyong losing it. "I'm fucking coming, daddy...." Taeyong whimpered as his tummy began to tighten. Jaehyun let his other hand find Taeyong's nipple again, twisting it in between his finger. "Come for daddy, Taeyongie-ah," he ordered authoritatively, squeezing Taeyong's neck tighter.

He was desperately staving off his own climax so Taeyong would come first. "Shit," Taeyong cursed, feeling himself seize up. He reached hands back to grip Jaehyun's ass and let himself go. His cum came out in a thick slow goo, oozing out of his tip and splashing onto the shower floor. It was immediately swept away by the droplets of water surround them.

Jaehyun was right behind him filling the elder's insides in hot white spurts. He moaned out Taeyong's name and hugged his boyfriend to him tightly, burying his dripping face into Taeyong's neck. "Yessss," Taeyong rasped out gratefully. He felt full indeed. Jaehyun bit at his boyfriend's neck harshly and then mouthed out, "I love you," against the reddening teeth marks.

Taeyong chuckled and panted out, "I bet you do." His legs trembled beneath him and he went slack in the younger's arms. "Whoa," Jaehyun yelled and shifted his hold to a more sturdy one, wrapping his arms around the elder's chest. "You gotta warn me when you do that, hyung," he scolded. "How could I know my legs were gonna give out?" Taeyong cutely whined.

Jaehyun hoisted his boyfriend into his arms, bridal style. "Because they always give out when we have sex standing up," he replied. Taeyong draped an arm over the younger's shoulder and countered, "Then you should've seen it coming." "Shut up and turn off the shower," Jaehyun snapped through a smile. With shaky arms, Taeyong pushed the knob in to shut off the spray.

Jaehyun carried his boyfriend back into the next room. He dropped his boyfriend's dripping body on the bed and turned towards the bathroom again. "Wait, where are you going?" Taeyong asked him cutely. "To get towels," Jaehyun answered him with raied brows. "Why?" Taeyong asked sitting up. "Don't you want to dry off so you can get dressed for work?" the confused younger asked.

"I'm not going to work..." Taeyong mumbled out as he grabbed a pillow to tuck behind his neck, his wet hair soaking his black pillowcase. Jaehyun frowned at the elder, "When did you decide that?" he asked with a cross of his arms. Taeyong grinned and laughed out, "The second my damn legs gave out in the shower." Jaehyun rolled his eyes, but joined his boyfriend on the bed.

He climbed over the elder and covered his nakedness with his own. Taeyong spread his knees and tucked his arms behind his head. Jaehyun dragged fingers through his boyfriend's hair and queried, "What about your babies?" Taeyong shrugged, "They'll be fine, the gym teacher usually subs when we call out the day of and she lets them watch videos all day," he told him, "And you're going to buy them cupcakes to make up for me not being there."

Jaehyun gave a wide dimpled grin and briefly stopped stroking his boyfriend's hair to ask, "Me? Why would I do that?" "Because it's your fault I'm not going!" Taeyong said with a poke to his boyfriend's cute nose. Jaehyun let out a surprised laugh, "How do you figure?" he said, "I said a quickie and we had a quickie. You've still got like an hour before you have to be at work."

Taeyong wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kissed him. "Maybe I want you to fuck me again," the elder told him when they broke apart. Before Jaehyun could retort, Taeyong was pulling him in for another kiss. Taeyong felt a twinge of guilt for ditching his kiddos for sex. He loved his babies...but maybe he loved Jaehyun a bit more.


	2. Asking For A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong needs Jaehyun to help him out.

Taeyong was spending the week with Jaehyun at his condo. It was a busy week at work for him and his boyfriend's complex was closer to his school than his own apartment. He MAY have lead Jaehyun on to think that he was staying because he was feeling clingy...but really it was because Taeyong was thinking about his babies. Arts and Crafts Day was every Friday for Taeyong's class and his normal parent assistant told him she wouldn't be able to help so he was short a body.

He was mentally panicking. He was a bit of a neat freak. Lies. He was a MAJOR neat freak and the mere thought of his hyperactive kiddos getting paint, glue, and glitter all over his pristine classroom was making him itch. He scratched the back his neck and frowned as he stared blankly into the open refrigerator.

He needed someone who had nothing going on during the day and Jaehyun was the only person that came to mind. Jung Jaehyun had no job and a bunch of time on his hands. He spent most of his time working on random hobbies: photography, writing, painting, making coffee, and music. Jung Jaehyun was the perfect person to assist him on Friday, but Lee Taeyong hated asking him for help. Why? Because Lee Taeyong hated asking ANYONE for help. It was a pride thing, he was used to doing things on his own.

He had to trick Jaehyun into volunteering. It was the only way.

He snapped back to his senses when the refrigerator began to beep from being open too long. He grabbed a couple of bottles of sparkling water from the younger male's fridge before making his way into the living room where he last saw Jaehyun. He took a moment to stare at his boyfriend. He looked cute sitting there on the middle of the couch; fluffy sandy hair refusing to lay flat, a half buttoned denim shirt, and loose sweat pants. Taeyong had no idea what he was watching, but he seemed interested.

Taeyong cracked the seal on one of the glass bottles and shuffled over to the younger. "Here," he gruffly said as he held the bottle out to his lover. Jaehyun looked up at the elder and smiled, "Thanks, I was getting thirsty," he said as he accepted the water. He took a big gulp of the crisp water before setting the bottle down on the glass table. It AGGRAVATED Taeyong that Jaehyun did not use coasters. He deliberately bought the younger a stack of sensible cork coasters and placed them on the table so he would use them and yet the jerk refused.

He sighed and snatched the top coaster from the stack and placed it next to the sweating bottle. "Jaehyun, please," he started to nag, but bit his tongue. He needed something from the man, he had to remember. "Oh right," Jaehyun mumbled as he grabbed the water bottle and set it down on the coaster. "Thank you," Taeyong breathed as he plopped down next to the other.

He snuggled up into Jaehyun's side, but said nothing else. He sighed loudly and busied his shaking hands with pulling his slouching socks taut over his calves, lifting each leg to do so. Jaehyun look at the top of the elder's head with a raised brow before turning back to the television. Taeyong propped an elbow on the younger's thigh, careful of his...package, and then sighed again. Jaehyun dropped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and looked at him again.

"What's wrong, Yongie-hyung?" he queried. Taeyong shrugged and began to play with the stretched out sleeves covering his hand. "I'm a little overwhelmed," he carefully stated as he turned on his back to look up at the other. Jaehyun draped his arm over Taeyong's tummy to get more comfortable and asked, "Why?" as he used his other hand to glide fingers through his boyfriend's silky darkening roots.

Taeyong grabbed the hand covering his abdomen and began to twist the silver designer ring hugging Jaehyun's index finger. He felt fidgety all of a sudden. "You know how I always let my kids do freeform arts and crafts on Friday right?" he began. He felt a soft thumb rub the wrinkles from his forehead and Jaehyun go, "Mmmhmm." 

Taeyong pulled the ring free and rolled it between his fingers as he continued, "Well, the parent volunteer scheduled for this week pulled out yesterday. I called all the other parents to ask if they were available, but since it's Thursday everyone is all booked up. I'm stressing because I know I won't be able to handle 12 bouncing kids slinging glue and safety scissors around. I really need a helper but I don't know who else to ask."

He didn't dare look at his boyfriend while he waited for a response. There was a long pause and Taeyong was a nervous wreck, you'd think he'd just asked Jaehyun to marry him. "I mean if you're that desperate, I can help you," Jaehyun finally spoke up. He snagged his ring back and slipped it onto his finger. Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun with big hopeful eyes, a thankful smile spreading across his face. "Really? You won't be busy??" he asked. He needed a commitment immediately.

Jaehyun shrugged and stroked one of the elder's thick dark eyebrows. "Nothing that can't be rescheduled. I'm flexible," he easily responded. 'CAKE' Taeyong thought victoriously. He kissed his boyfriend's hand and excitedly said, "Thanks Jaehyunnie! I really appreciate it. I owe you one." Jaehyun gave the elder a wide dimpled smile and nodded. 

Taeyong nodded back and turned his attention to the television. Basketball, is what Jaehyun was watching. He didn't care about basketball so he opted to check his social media. He was aimlessly scrolling through suggested Instagram posts when he felt a rogue hand creep under his hoodie. He hissed when he felt that same hand gently tug at the rod poking through his nipple.

He grabbed at the hand over his hoodie. "What are you doing?" he snapped as he glared up at the younger. Jaehyun's ridiculously charming smile never faltered as he answered, "I'm cashing in my favor." Taeyong rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Seriously?" Jaehyun tweaked his boyfriend's nipple again as confirmation. Taeyong whimpered. "Fine," he gave in, "but can you please leave my nipples alone?" 

Jaehyun raised his brows curiously, "Why?" Taeyong swiftly lifted his hoodie to reveal a slim waist and bright red puffy nipples. "Because they're all swollen from you pulling them last night," he complained. Jaehyun licked his lips and then defended, "Your nipple piercings are sexy." Taeyong glowered at his boyfriend and quickly said, "Yea well they're off limits tonight...unless you wanna ice them for me."

Jaehyun was already dragging his large palm down his boyfriend's front toward his shorts. "Maybe later," he half-promised before asking, "Why are your shorts so tiny?" "Tiny?" Taeyong echoed as he looked down at the green shorts he wore. He didn't think they were tiny. They were running shorts they were supposed to be...short. It wasn't like they were hugging his butt cheeks, but they did stop at the tops of his thighs.

"They're comfy," he replied feeling slightly defensive as he tugged the hem of his shorts down a little. Jaehyun smacked the elder's hands away before cupping at his boyfriend's cock through the front of his shorts. "They're sexy, Taeyongie," he told his boyfriend in a husky tone, "Everything about you is sexy." Taeyong blushed a little and couldn't stop his hips from rolling up into Jaehyun's large hand. "You're already hard Taeyongie-ah," Jaehyun said quickly dropping the honorifics. He ran a long finger over the curve of his boyfriend's dick. He could see a clear impression of it's length pressing against the seam of the running shorts.

Taeyong gripped at Jaehyun's arm and moaned out the younger's name. "Jaehyunnie, touch me please?" he requested as he opened his knees wider, dropping one foot onto the floor. Jaehyun grinned and wrapped his hand around the impression of his boyfriend's erection, rubbing him through his shorts. "Fuck," Taeyong grunted out as he rutted against his boyfriend's hand. He wasn't wearing any underwear and the mesh lining of the shorts were creating a nice friction against his sensitive organ.

He rolled his hips in time with Jaehyun's stroking as his legs began to close a little. "Keep your legs open baby," Jaehyun gently ordered. Taeyong instantly widened the gap between his knees. "Good boy," Jaehyun praised. He felt his own dick harden with he noticed the big dark wet spot the elder's precum was making in the front of his shorts. "You wanna know how I know your shorts are too tiny?" he asked as he moved his hand up to briefly run his thumb over the soft happy trail peeking over the top of his shorts. 

Taeyong took a moment to regain his compsure, "How?" he shakily queried. He perked up when he felt Jaehyun's hands enter his shorts through the right leg hole. "How easily I can pull your cock out through the bottom of them," Jaehyun answered as he demonstrated. Taeyong looked down at his now exposed erection hanging out the right leg hole of his shorts.

Jaehyun didn't know why, but there was something about seeing his boyfriend's dick fully revealed even though he was still completely clothed. He was convinced his boyfriend wore those slutty shorts just for him. He licked his drying lips again and wrapped his hand around the elder's hard-on. He really, really wanted to suck Taeyong off right now because his dick had never looked more appetizing.

He began to roughly yank his boyfriend's cock and felt proud when Taeyong cried his name out loudly. Taeyong squeezed Jaehyun's arm tightly and fucked into the younger's fist. He could feel Jaehyun's own erection against the side of his head. He reached over his head and attempted to grab at the younger's cock, wanting to reciprocate. "Keep your hands to yourself, Taeyongie-ah," Jaehyun softly reprimanded. Taeyong retracted his hands and cutely pouted, "I want you to feel good too," he whined.

"We'll get to that. Be patient. Just lay back and enjoy," Jaehyun encouraged as he used his free hand to run fingers through his boyfriend's hair again. He rubbed his palm over the dribbling head of Taeyong's dick. His brows furrowed when Taeyong's knees moved closer and closer together. He stopped long enough to push at the elder's thigh as a warning. He went back to jacking his boyfriend's dick when Taeyong opened his legs again. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out another loud moan.

"Jaehyunnnnnn," the teacher whined as he pulled at his boyfriend's arm, "I'm gonna cum." The second he said that, Jaehyun pulled his hand free. Taeyong's eyes immediately popped open and he glared up at his lover. "Why did you stop?" he demanded. "I'm sorry baby," he said as he felt around for the remote control, "I want you to cum, but not on my couch. I can't risk having you ruin another one."

Taeyong was taken aback and slightly embarrassed. "I ruin ONE suede sofa and you never let me forget," he grumbled. Jaehyun snorted and countered, "It was a pretty huge cum stain hyung," as he turned off the TV. Taeyong rolled his eyes and flipped over so he could climb onto the younger's lap, red cock still hanging out freely. He straddled his boyfriend's hips and lazily threw his arms around his shoulders. He pressed himself against Jaehyun's covered tummy and slammed his lips against the younger's in a messy kiss. 

Jaehyun could feel Taeyong's leaking erection wetting the front of his shirt. His hands cupped the elder's ass and he pushed his tongue into Taeyong's mouth, releasing small moan. He pulled Taeyong's front closer to his as they tasted each other. He couldn't believe the luck he had, finding someone so erotic to be together with. Taeyong was everything he wanted in a lover and that fueled his arousal on a regular basis.

Taeyong broke the kiss and ran his tongue over the younger's chin. "Hurry and take me to your bedroom so you can bang me into your stupidly expensive memory foam mattress," he firmly demanded. Jaehyun chuckled and said, "Hold on," as he lifted them both off the couch. Taeyong's legs quickly wrapped around the younger's waist and he let out a small yelp.

He pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips and allowed himself to be carried to the bedroom

<>

Taeyong lay on top of a mess of soiled sheets breathing heavily. He hoodie was banished to a corner, but he still wore the running shorts. They were covered in sweat, and his cum, AND Jaehyun's cum. Jaehyun decided he wanted to screw Taeyong while he wore the shorts. They were ruined. "You owe me a new pair of running shorts, Jung Jaehyun," he told his boyfriend. Jaehyun giggled from the other side of the bed, but said nothing.

"When did you develop such a kink anyway?" the elder questioned. Jaehyun rolled over onto his side to face his boyfriend, propping up onto his elbow. "When I saw you prancing around in those slutty shorts," he answered. He rested his other palm over his boyfriend's chest and gently stroked him with his thumb. Taeyong rolled his eyes and blushed, "They're not slutty, they're just shorts," he corrected.

Jaehyun laughed and dropped his head on the elder's shoulder, "On you they're slutty," he said. Taeyong shook his head, choosing not to respond. Jaehyun tossed a leg over the elder's abdomen and scooted closer, looking lovingly at his boyfriend. "Slutty is a good thing, hyung, don't be mad," he added as an afterthought. Taeyong grinned and covered Jaehyun's hand with his, lacing his fingers between the younger's. 

"I know. I'm not mad," he said. 

He closed his eyes. He knew NEEDED to peel off his ruined shorts and take a shower before going to sleep, but he just needed to rest his eyes for a moment. Jaehyun wore him out...again.

"Taeyong-hyung?" he frowned when he heard Jaehyun call him. He felt fingers brush his fringe out of his face. He cracked open an eye and looked up at his boyfriend, "What's up?" "You know we're a team right?" Jaehyun asked him. Taeyong's other eye opened and he gave the younger his full attention, "What?" Jaehyun gave him an especially deep dimpled smile, it was filled with love.

"We're a team. You don't have to trick me into helping you," Jaehyun said gently. He pulled his hand free from his boyfriend so he could run his thumb over Taeyong's bottom lip. "I would do anything for you," he easily told Taeyong, "all you have to do is ask." "Was I that transparent?" Taeyong asked him looking away. Jaehyun cupped his boyfriend's chin and turned his head back.

"No, but I know you. Whenever you want a favor, you twist it to make it seem like I offered it to you instead. I don't get why you do that," Jaehyun responded as he stroked his boyfriend's strong jaw. Taeyong shrugged, "I don't like asking people for help. It's hard for me," he explained. "Yea well I don't like being manipulated," the younger countered.

Taeyong swallowed hard and nodded, "I'm sorry Jaehyunnie." He felt like crap. 

"We're partners. If you need something from me, just ask me. OK?" Jaehyun firmly told him again, "I'm here for you always." Taeyong nodded again, "Thanks." He would keep that in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try not to stay away so long.


	3. UPDATE

So....I've made an executive decision to make this fic solely about JaeYong and their sex life. I mean, it'll be some fluff and cute stuff here and there, but the extra storylines are going away. IDK it's diffifult for me to update the fic right now because I'm not feeling it the way I was when I originally drafted the plot. So for those of you that are here for the jaeyong please enjoy!


	4. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun brings Taeyong lunch.

Taeyong perked up when he heard a soft knock on his classroom door. The kids were at recess and he was having his lunch while going over tomorrow's lesson plan, "Come in!" he called out as he looked up from his computer monitor. He curiously whirled around in his chair to see who was visiting him, fully expecting for it to be a fellow teacher. He felt a smile spread across his face when he saw it was actually Jaehyun. "Hey Yongie-hyung," his boyfriend greeted him with a dimpled grin as he closed the door behind himself.

Taeyong took a few steps to meet his boyfriend halfway, "Hey! What are you doing here, Jae?" he queried as he embraced the younger. Jaehyun wrapped one arm around his boyfriend's waist and the other he kept behind his back. "Well..." Jaehyun trailed off just to softly kiss the teacher's cheek, "I dropped by to bring you lunch." He pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal a paper shopping bag; name brand of course. 

Taeyong felt flattered, "Really? How nice." Jaehyun nodded and said, "Yea, I was at the organic grocery store by my condo and it just made me think about you for some reason." Taeyong felt a blush creep up and he mentally stomped it back down, "Really?" He was starting to sound like a school girl again but Jaehyun made him feel special. "I'm always thinking about you baby," Jaehyun responded with a cheesy wink.

Taeyong grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him to his desk. "I mean, thanks for bringing me lunch, but I have food right here," he said pointing to the half eaten salad sitting there. "Yea well this is a better salad," Jaehyun said pulling a plastic bowl from the bag. He sat it on Taeyong's desk and folded the bag down. "Is it?" Taeyong laughed out and picked up the bowl, popping the top so he could examine it's contents. Jaehyun was right, it was a poke bowl topped with sliced tuna and salmon sashimi and edamame and avocado AND seaweed salad. It made his lil convenience store chef's salad look like trash.

"It does look tasty," he commented as Jaehyun sat on the edge of the desk, "Mouthwatering, actually." " _You_ look mouthwatering," Jaehyun slickly replied, smile never fading. Taeyong looked down at himself: green plaid flannel, comfy chinos, and his black apron. His name was neatly embroidered across the front pocket in bright yellow thread. "What are you talking about?" he asked the younger, "I'm dressed like a teacher." 

"This smock is cute, you should bring it home," Jaehyun complimented with a light tug to one of the straps. "What?" Taeyong asked incredulously, "You think my work apron is sexy?" He set the poke bowl on the desk as he waited for an answer.

"I said it's cute, but what WOULD make it sexy is if you wore it and nothing else," Jaehyun said with an eyebrow waggle. He curled a finger around his boyfriend's apron sash tugged him closer, "What do you think? I'll call you Teacher Taeyong." he suggested. Taeyong grinned and draped his arms over the younger's shoulders, "We are not going to defile my work uniform Jaehyun," he said, but allowed himself to be drawn in closer. He slotted himself between his boyfriend's legs and stroked the hair at Jaehyun's nape.

"No?" Jaehyun smugly asked his boyfriend with a cock of his head and raise of his brow, "What if I fuck you right here at your job while you wear your smock?" He never broke eye contact letting Taeyong know he was very serious. "Why do you think I would let that happen?" Taeyong coyly questioned, his own smile forming. He pushed the rich boy's sandy brown fringe back and kissed his forehead. 

Jaehyun lifted the elder's apron up, before snaking his hands under his boyfriend's shirt. "You don't want me to bend you over your desk right now?" he questioned. He pushed Taeyong's shirt up his torso to reveal patches of honeyed skin around the apron. He smiled wider when his fingertips found the nipple piercings he adored so much.

Taeyong couldn't stop the moan from escaping as he leaned into his boyfriends hands. "What was that?" Jaehyun asked before licking his lips. Taeyong yanked his boyfriend's hair back and then said, "You can touch me, but you can't fuck me." Jaehyun leaned forward and nipped Taeyong's throat at his Adam's apple, "Why?" he whined out. "Because we're in a school...and because recess is almost over," Taeyong informed.

Jaehyun pulled the top of the apron to the side to reveal a hard nipple. "How much time do we have?" he asked before wrapping his lips around the teacher's impaled bud. Taeyong buried encouraging fingers in Jaehyun's soft hair and gripped it at the roots, "10 minutes," he answered followed by a gasp, "Use it wisely." "I only need 7, baby," Jaehyun chuckled out. He gripped the small silver bar between his teeth, tugging it sharply, and then running his tongue over it.

Taeyong hissed and hugged his boyfriend closer. "Jaehyunnnnn," he whimpered out, "I'm hard." Jaehyun released his boyfriend's nipple and looked up at him. "Hold your smock up, baby," he whispered to his boyfriend. With shaky hands, Taeyong lifted the hem of his apron and tucked it under his chin. Jaehyun swiftly undid his boyfriend's trousers. He pulled the elder's erection over the elastic waistband of his boxers. 

Jaehyun had barely touched him and he was ready to bust. He was violating his classroom and he was enjoying it. Jaehyun was bringing out his inner sexual demon. Jaehyun latched back onto the exposed nipple and simultaneously wrapped a big hand around Taeyong's dick. Taeyong rolled his hips against the younger's hand, a small groan escaping his throat.

He gently stroked Taeyong's dick in an offbeat pattern between firm pulls to the nipple bar clenched in his teeth. It was a good mixture of pleasure and pain that was causing the teacher to respond immediately. Taeyong couldn't even describe what he was feeling, his mind had gone blank. All he could utter out was, "Harder," in a thick raspy voice.

Jaehyun obliged. He stroked Taeyong's cock harder, wrenching his hand back and forth. Precum dribbled out of Taeyong's tip and coated his hand, adding some slickness to his pace. He also bit down a little harder on the elder's nipple. Taeyong released some hybrid version of a moan and a hiss as he lifted on his toes wanting to be closer. "You gotta be quiet Taeyongie," Jaehyun warned as he let go of the piercing. "Everyone doesn't need to know how much of a horny slut you are," he added before nipping at his boyfriend's rib cage.

Taeyong hated the word, but LOVED hearing it from Jaehyun. He was a mess and it was all this stupid rich boy's fault. "Mm not a slut," he shakily combated, his throat was dry. Jaehyun yanked Taeyong's dick faster, rubbing his thumb over the dripping slit. "How can you say that when you're getting jerked off in the middle of your classroom?" He ducked his head down to kiss the elder's bellybutton.

"Mmmmmm," Taeyong moaned as softly as he could. "Anybody could just walk in and see you shamelessly standing here with your dick out." Taeyong couldn't stop himself from fondling his own nipple piercing when it was apparent that Jaehyun had abandoned it. Jaehyun of course used that action as fuel to continue. "What if your sweet old principal walked in to see you standing here touching yourself while I play with your dick?" he asked the elder.

On impulse Jaehyun wrapped his lips around the tip of Taeyong's cock. It took every ounce of Taeyong's will to not moan at the very top of his lungs, he was about to come. "Jaehyun please, I can't..." he hoarsely whined. Jaehyun pulled his hand free and swallowed Taeyong's cock. "Babe I'm gonna fucking come," Taeyong panted out as he rose to his tippy toes.

He felt his gut tighten and before he could warn the younger again, he was already shooting his creamy load down Jaehyun's throat. Jaehyun didn't seem to mind as he gulped it all down. "Jaehyunnn! Fuck! You're making me lose my mind!" Taeyong groaned. He held onto the younger's shoulders as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. He was seeing stars so he shut his eyes in an effort to compose himself.

Jaehyun grinned as he released his boyfriend's deflating member. "I love driving you crazy," he cheekily responded before licking his lips. 

Taeyong shook as he focused on controlling his breathing. "See I told you I only needed 7 minutes," he bragged. He busied his hands with tidying the elder up. He tucked him back into his pants and zipped them up. He pulled Taeyong's shirt back down, then his apron, and then he re-tied the loosened sash. All the while, Taeyong was standing there thinking about the effect Jaehyun had on him. 

7 minutes was all it took for Jaehyun to completely wreck him and then put him back together as if it never even happened. He'd never experienced ANYONE like Jaehyun before and he's had plenty of lovers. He was starting to conclude that he'd met his match in Jung Jaehyun. 

Taeyong looked at Jaehyun, suddenly feeling shy. "Who's the real slut here? Didn't know you swallowed," he said as he wiped some overflow from the corner of the younger's lips with his tongue. Jaehyun circled his arms around his boyfriend's waist and tugged him closer, smiling up at him. "Oh I know I'm a slut, but you are too," he easily replied.

Taeyong rolled his eyes again and shook his head, "Shut up." Jaehyun laughed and stood up, towering over his older lover. "I think it's about time for your kiddies to come back. Give me a kiss so I can go?" he requested. Taeyong threw his arms over Jaehyun's shoulder's and kissed him for the first time since he's been in his classroom. He tasted himself on Jaehyun's tongue and it lowkey turned him on, but he'd have to ignore that for now.

They broke apart and Taeyong walked his boyfriend to the door. "Thanks for bringing me lunch," he said shyly, "even if I didn't get to eat it." Jaehyun chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yea...sorry about that." "Don't worry, I'll eat it later," Taeyong waved off, "Maybe off of you." Jaehyun swung the door open and said, "As sexy as the sounds, I don't want you eating raw fish off my chest." 

"I'll pick up some whipped cream and chocolate syrup on the way home. I can't be your dinner, but I'll be your dessert," Jaehyun added. Taeyong laughed and pushed his boyfriend out the door, "Shut up." Jaehyun lingered in the threshold, he couldn't bring himself to leave. "You're coming over tonight right?" he asked his boyfriend hopefully. Taeyong nodded and folded his arms behind his back. Suddenly they were both acting like shy teenagers. "I'll cook dinner," the elder offered, "And you can be dessert."


End file.
